Nicki (PKR)
Nicki was a very passionate trainer eager to catch pokemon. In Episode 1, he wanted to catch a Piplup, but Totodile got in the way, and instead of catching Piplup, he caught his Totodile. He then yelled when Totodile bit his arm, what Toto will be doing throughout the series, and awoken an angry Blaziken. Chris and his newly-caught Torchic tried to save him (much to Chris's dismay), but chickened out like a little emo wimp, and instead the professor's speedy and awesome Swellow, made Blaziken faint (since Blaziken is part fighting, and flying beats fighting) #His second Pokemon caught was a Venonat, who is currently with Nicki's parent. Venonat was caught in the second episode, Catch Those Bees. Venonat was a very useful Pokemon, defeating the Combee and Vespiquen. In the fourth episode, it became even more useful learning a new move. It also learned Fly in Look Alike, Love Alike. It also helps confuse other pokemon for Nicki by using Supersonic. #In Squirrel World, Nicki caught a Shiny Sentret, who was leader of the Sentret Squad, much like Ash caught Squirtle. The only thing that was useful about it was that it was Shiny, and evolving in Surf's Up. #He won an egg and defeated the Contest Champion, Lucas, in Look Alike, Love Alike. There will be more about this pokemon's egg after the next paragraph. #In Witch Croctor, Nicki caught a Murkrow, which grew a quick dislike for Chris, acting a lot like Nicki, saying he was an EMO!!!!!!!! Murkrow started disliking Nicki a little bit, when it almost gotten released, but they made up. Murkrow also likes to cause trouble, making the 6 friends fight each other, in order to catch it, so it is a little bit as evil as Murkrow from TPI is. #In The Birth of a Friend, Nicki's egg hatched into a Chimchar. Nurse Joy almost kept it and Murkrow for herself, but Nicki defeated her, claiming his Chimchar. Chimchar mainly appears throughout the rest of the series on top of Nicki's head, since it is too young to walk yet. Chimchar is also one of the few pokemon seen who don't hate Chris. Since it was a Fire-Type in Scuba Search and Avoid, it stayed behind with Chris. #Nicki's final pokemon is Buizel, caught in The Art of Swimming. When Surf and his Feraligatr are training Toto, he runs into a mad Buizel. Chris tried to catch it ,but happy and playful Chimchar jumped on his face, preventing him from seeing it. Buizel at this time, had the attack Sonic Boom. Nicki caught it without using any attacks to persuade it, but sadly, it failed, but when Totodile attacked it, Nicki tried again, and caught it. Nicki boasted how Nicki was a winner, and Chris was an ultra-loser, because he didn't catch a water pokemon. #Nicki is also great at getting badges, so far getting two, and having many type-advantages for future gyms, #He started out with Blossom in A Pain in the Grass He used his Sentret against her Oddish. Sentret used Iron Tail, and fainted Oddish. She then used her Chikorita. Chikorita charged her Mega Awesome Solar Beam. Sentret used a stupid and ridiculous Tackle. Chikorita used her attack, Solar Stun, and paralyzed Sentret, and killed it. He then used Venonat, so that meant he had a 4-time advantage against Chikorita. Venonat used Toxic, and poisoned Chikorita. Chikorita used Sunny Day, and Venonat used Bug Bite. Chikorita used Super Solar Beam. Before it could attack, Venonat used a Supersonic, but Chikorita still managed to use her attack, which kills Venonat despite the 75% of the damage off. Since of Chikorita's poisoning, it is near fainting, so he sends out Totodile, despite the type disadvantage, and making an Ash move. Chikorita used Solar Beam, but strong Totodile stayed alive. Totodile used Flail. While he was flailing (not failing), Chikorita used Razor Leaf, fainting Toto, but the poison killed Chikorita. Blossom used her cheap Skiploom, and Nicki used Murkrow, making them both down to their last pokemon (the egg had not hatched, and he didn't have Buizel at the time). Murkrow used Heat Wave, causing Chris to crack a stupid joke. Skiploom used Aerial Ace, and so did Murkrow. With the advantage, Skiploom fainted, the first time Skiploom didn't use a cheaters Solar Beam move. Blossom awarded him the Petal Badge. #Surf was up against Nicki, in Surf's Up. Like, last time, he used Sentret first. Surf sent out Wooper. Wooper dived, and Sentret used Foresight, to sense Wooper. Sentret used Iron Tail, where Wooper was. Since Sentret landed in the water, Wooper could use Water Bubble. While in the water bubble, Sentret evolved into Furret, sending Wooper flying out of the water. Nicki returned Furret, and sent out his newly-caught Buizel, while Surf sent out Squirtle. Buizel used a Quick Attack, causing Squirtle to go sideways. Buizel used "The Attack" Surf, and fainted Squirtle. Nicki proudly so far had no fainting. Surf said he wasgoing to use Feraligatr, so Nicki had a talk with Buizel. Nicki said to use the super-special move, because Surf won't cut it. Buizel is kind of scared, but Nicki toughens it up with some pep talk (well, mostly Chimchar). Feraligatr used Earthquake, but it halfed off damage, since Buizel was water. Feraligatr pulled Buizel in to the water. Buizel was severely damaged. Buizel used the special move, which could be noted as Geyser. Feraligatr attacked with a water drop, knocking Buizel and Feraligatr back into the pool. He can't use Furret. Plus, he could only use three pokemon. Nicki chose Totodile. Both sunk. Feraligatr severely damaged Totodile. Feraligatr almost used Crunch, but Totodile used Waterfall, defeating Feraligatr. He got the Whirlpool Badge. Of course, he couldn't go an episode without calling Chris an emo.